Wardrobe
by boyslikegirlslikeboys
Summary: A little oneshot, inspired by shopping:  The Hosts give Cassie a new wardrobe and ask for her to model an outfit for them. OC/all... sort of. My first fanfic!


**A/N: Hi peepssss! this is my first fanfic so please don't kill me if it makes you want to bash your head into a wall repeatedly. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm trying. It's OC/all (some more than others)**

_Cassie opened the door of Music Room 3, met by a swirl of rose petals…_

Cassie POV

"Cassie!" Honey yelled with a grin, running over to me, Usa-chan in hand. He hugged me tightly around my waist, laughing in delight. _I'm hardly taller than he is,_ I noted with dismay. _In fact, I may be shorter…_ I frowned inwardly. At only five foot four, most everyone was bigger than I was, but I didn't care… usually. Standing in a room with six boys - all taller than I was and looking down at me - was a little intimidating, though. Mori came over and pulled Honey off me, ruffling my hair as he did. I smiled up at him.

"Hey, Cassie, come over here," Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison. I did. They opened a set of doors, showing me a room full of clothes. The walls had been painted a pale pink – my favorite color, and the floor was bright hardwood. Three mirrors had been positioned at angles in a corner, like the ones found in dressing rooms. A long counter stocked with cosmetics of all sorts lined the right wall, with a brightly lit mirror in the middle. There was a round, plush white stool in the middle of the room. All in all, it reminded me of a ballet studio. I gaped.

"The twins thought it would be necessary for you to have a personal wardrobe to use when you come here." Kyoya came up behind me, making me jump. "Everything in here is yours." I took a few steps inside, running my fingers across the racks of clothes. Jeans, shorts, skirts, skorts, dresses, ball gowns, tees, turtlenecks, tank tops, flip flops, sneakers, high heels… everything imaginable, and more.

"Mother designed all of these for you," Kaoru stated with an air of pride.

"How did she know what I liked?" I asked in awe. The twins blushed slightly.

"We told her, of course," Kyoya informed me. "Everyone contributed." I directed my gaze away from the clothes and towards him.

"What did you tell her?"

"Well, I knew you would want a variety of styles and designs, based on the fact that you don't stick to one particular image." I must have looked confused, because Kyoya elaborated. "For example, you came to the club on Monday wearing a denim mini-skirt, pink sequin tee, and flip flops. Tuesday, you wore gray sweatpants with the name of your soccer team down the leg and your jersey. Wednesday, skinny jeans, black flats, and a white lacy tank top. Yesterday, a sundress with cowboy boots, and today…" He gestured to my attire: a pale-pink tee, camouflage jeans, and silver sandals. _He has a point…_

"I noticed you preferred natural-looking makeup," Kaoru pointed out, almost sheepishly. I glanced at the cosmetics table. Sure enough, the makeup was designed to look like I had none on.

"You like things that are comfortable," Mori said quietly.

"And you look good in anything!" Honey chirped.

"I got a picture and your measurements from the costume department of that theater you perform in," Hikaru supplied. I was stunned. _They pay that much attention… to me?_

"Wow… I don't know what to say, guys. Thank you." It sounded lame in my ears, but the hosts knew I was sincerely grateful.

"Try something on, Cassie," Honey urged, beaming. I laughed, nodding as the hosts left, closing the doors behind them.

Tamaki POV

_I hope they haven't shown her the wardrobe yet…_ I thought, racing down the hallway towards Music Room 3. I was usually the first one to the club, but I had to make a stop at the jeweler's. There was a birthday coming up, and I wanted my present to be her favorite.

Arriving at the doors, I flung them open, seeing the hosts seated on couches, clearly waiting on something. _Or someone…_

"You showed her without me?" I shouted, incredulous. Hikaru grinned evilly. "You know how much I wanted to see her reaction and you showed her without me here to see it? How-" I was cut off in my rant by the slight click of a door opening.

Omniscient POV

Cassie stepped out of the room, smoothing out her shirt. It was red-orange, the color of the sky at sunset, and one sleeve hung off her right shoulder. Dark blue skinny jeans hugged her slim legs. She wore low wedges, small white straps criss-crossing the tops of her feet. Strawberry-blond hair fell down her back in mussed waves.

_She looks… lovely,_ Thought Kyoya with a fair amount of surprise, more at the fact that he _enjoyed_ her appearance than the fact that she was able to look nice.

_Ooooh... Cassie's so cute!_ Honey was immediately launched into a vision of sharing a strawberry cake with Cassie.

Mori couldn't form a coherent thought, but his heart was speeding up the more he looked at the girl.

Kaoru shot a glance at Hikaru, who looked entranced. _With good reason…_ He admitted to himself, allowing his eyes to wander back over to Cassie.

_If she looks that stunning in _those_, imagine how good she's going to look in some of the other pieces…_ Hikaru thought, remembering the many bathing suits his mother had designed for the gorgeous girl.

A rush of emotion swept over Tamaki. First, shock at the sight of her. She was beautiful, radiant, glowing… His fact turned bright red. Second, annoyance that all the other hosts seemed as enraptured as he was. Third, embarrassment – surely he was gawking. Finally, simple _love_ for the little angel in front of him.

Cassie tugged on a lock of her hair uncertainly.

"Do I look okay?"


End file.
